


Promise

by fragilespark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and Isabela want more than just a one night stand from Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jillyfae on tumblr

It was good to listen to someone else lead the chant from time to time. He closed his eyes and only when he heard soft footsteps did he open them. He turned to look at Isabela standing by the end of his pew.

“You,” the deep voice behind him made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, “are the rogues, and yet I out-stealth you every time.”

Isabela sat behind him and leaned in to whisper. “This place is keeping you too soft, sweet thing. We don’t want that.”

Sitting in a chantry, the last thing he wanted was to be thinking about being soft or hard. He kept his eyes down, resisting the temptation to turn.

“You can’t stay in here forever. You need fresh air, at least.”

“Come on. If I can convince Fenris I can convince you.”

“I’d rather you didn’t try. To convince me.”

“Why?” Isabela leaned her elbow on the back of his pew, her cleavage at the edge of his peripheral vision. “Last time it turned out rather well.”

The ceiling was vast but Maker, did Sebastian feel enclosed and hot.

Fenris leaned close to his other ear. “Perhaps I should try this time?”

He was trying to keep the memories at bay but imagining sharing a bed with them again was too much and he stood, turning to face them. “You should not be doing this here.”

Isabela stood and grinned. “Which is exactly why we want you to come out and play. If you want us to do any different maybe you should try doing the convincing.”

Sebastian did not want to draw any more attention to himself or his guests so he could at least limit the damage and get them to a side room. “I’m not agreeing to anything.”

Fenris and Isabela followed him there. Best friends. Always had each other’s backs, never had to explain themselves. Sebastian had no idea why they had looked outside for something extra and didn’t understand why they chose him. That one time… it had been glorious. And sinful. Yet he could not hold it against them. They were affectionate towards him. Their flirting did no harm, it was just very, very distracting.

“You look a little flushed. Doesn’t he look a little flushed?” Isabela scooted him towards a crate.

“Aye, you’ve had your fun.” Sebastian rubbed his face. “You’ve embarrassed me enough.”

Isabela knelt by his feet. “We’re not here for fun, exactly.”

Fenris’ hand went to his shoulder. “We’re not here to entice you out of your clothes.” His voice dropped lower. “Not to say we don’t want to.”

“But just not now.”

“So what was…” Sebastian gestured, “what was all that?”

Isabela looked up at Fenris, who nodded.

“We don’t want to play around with you. It’s something we’ve talked about since that night.”

Fenris rubbed the back of his neck gently. “We want you with us. To whatever extent you feel comfortable.”

Sebastian held his breath for a moment, then let it out in a rush.

Isabela stood up. “Come by for dinner tonight.”

“At my place. And…” Fenris leaned in to kiss him.

Sebastian couldn’t deny him a kiss. Not when they were so wonderful.

Fenris’ voice was husky when he finished. “…just, think about it.”

Isabela smiled and gave Fenris’ hand a squeeze. “See you later.”

It was a promise, and he wanted to make one in return, in his own words.


End file.
